


What is love? Baby don't hurt me

by Eevee_evolution_two



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Family Bonding, Love, M/M, Relationship Goals, Understanding, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_evolution_two/pseuds/Eevee_evolution_two
Summary: Thomas has been way more nervous than usual lately and it starts to worry his friends and personalities, well all but one who knows why this is happening. Logan tries to help Anxiety through the major problems all for the sake of Thomas. But why would he be staying with Anxiety more than he has too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and more to come. If I do good on this one. :)

Thomas is stressed about an upcoming play he auditioned for and is now getting cold feet. All of a sudden he doesn't want to play his part. Which means, more work Anxiety. Of course he dosent want to do it and would rather one of the others ,such as Roman, to help Thomas through this crisis. Unfortunatly for him that's not the case. 

Anxiety went to Thomas's thinking space, it was blank and ripe for new thoughts to fill its void. He imediatly started to think of all the possablilites of mistakes that could happen during the play. How badly he could mess up just like the audition. He might forget his lines or take a miss step off stage! He would have to face the audience's judgement and comments and-

The blank space around Anx started to darken as laughter erupted from nowhere. Anxiety started to shake and sink into himself. 

He couldn't do it, he couldn't let Thomas go onto that stage and risk the chance of making a fool of himself in front of everyone. After about an hour or so of his self doubt he got up and looked around the now dark thinking space he created. His work here was done, now all he had to do was check up on Thomas and see if this was enough for him to stay home instead of going to the theater.


	2. All for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter because why not. :)

Anxiety appeared on his normal spot by the stairs and expected Thomas to be up in his room with his new fearful thoughts. Instead however he saw Patton and Roman calmly talking to him on the couch.

"There, there kiddo, you'll do fine. When is the last time you gave a bad performance huh? Even if a mistake does happen it won't be that big of a deal." 

Patton gave a smile and side glanced to Roman for some help. " Ahh yes, Pat is right. You always give a spectacular performance, it is very rare a mistake is ever made. Except for that one time with Smee and Captain Hook, that was hilarious, even then it wasn't your fault. " 

Thomas looked up at the two."You really think I'll do Okay?"

"You'll do better than okay, You'll do fantastic!" Prince did his signature gesture and that made Thomas smile. "Thanks guys. You know what maybe I can actually do this!" 

That was it for Anxiety, all the self doubt was for nothing if Thomas was feeling good. He had to do something about this, so he took a step closer to the three hardly being noticed. 

"You really expect to do well in front of a big crowd of people who will judge your every action on stage? All it takes is one misstep or wrong word, and the whole play can be ruined." He said. His sudden presence made the three jump in surprise.

" Oh great, of course your the cause of this. He really doesn't need your negative vibes Anxiety, especially with the play coming up!" At some point Roman stood up and was five feet from Anxiety. 

" Well forgive me for doing my job Princey. All I'm trying to do is keep him safe from embaressment on stage!"

"There will be no embaressment because he will do perfectly!" 

"How would you know?" They were in each others faces now and even though they were the same height, Roman still seemed to be taller. Anxiety wouldn't let that intimidate him.

"Okay now no need to argue over this, Anxiety there is no reason for anything to go wrong during the play. All we need to do is have confidence in him to do his best and whatever happens, happens. Right Thomas?" Patton looked at Thomas and then back to the two personalities.

"Yah there isn't a reason to worry over this. I think I have everything under controll." Thomas smiled at them.

"But-" And tried to say but Patton cut him off by putting his hand up. 

" Have faith in him Anxiety, we all know how talented is and, based on past experience, we can be sure that everything will go smoothly. Am I clear?" 

"What if-" 

"Am I clear?" This time Patton had a more stern tone in his voice and a serious expression. 

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, I'm calling it." Anxiety mumbled. 

"Good, now Thomas its time for bed. You have to be up early tomorrow to get to the last dress rehearsal in time." Thomas nodded and went upstairs to his room. Prince looked smugly at Anxiety, then to Patton. 

"Thank you Pat for your support on my opinion." 

"Your welcome Roman, now I'm believe it is high time we get to bed ourselves don't you think?"

"Of course." Prince sank out. 

Anxiety was still left standing in his spot. "You would be one to side with him." He said and looked to the ground.

Morality's face fell and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry Anxiety, but I had to agree with him this time. Acting is one if Thomas's greatest talents and activities. I couldn't let him have self doubt and miss this one. He would be disappointing a lot of people, and I say that's worse then a little emberessment." 

Anxiety just stood there. 

"Get some sleep kiddo. You'll feel better in the morning. Good night." With that he sank out.

Anxiety took a moment but eventually sank out and was in his own room in a second. He changed into some comfortable pajamas and climed into bed, reflecting on all that happened. 

He just tried to help. All that self doubt and panic to keep Thomas here, was all for nothing. *Would his life be better without me?* he thought to himself. 

Sleep did not come easy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter was short, I will be posting longer chapters regularly.


End file.
